Lloyd's Last Name
by freakyanimegal
Summary: Oneshot. After saving the world, and before Kratos leaves, the group is in the rebuilt Luin, they see the statue ingraved 'Lloyd Irving' and then, of course, they start a ridiculous conversation. Lloyd Irving? Or Lloyd Aurion? Or who cares?


**Hiya folks! This is just something I thought up when playing the game...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Lloyd's Last Name**

The group was at Luin shortly after saving the worlds, Kratos had not yet left, and everyone was

just trying to relax after all they had done. Unfortunately, relaxation wouldn't come, because they

passed by the state of Lloyd on the fountain, it read 'Lloyd Irving'. This, of course, led to problems.

"Hey," Zelos said. "If Kratos is Lloyd's old man, shouldn't his name be 'Lloyd Aurion'?"

"Well...technically..." Genis scratched his head.

"All traditional customs would confirm that." Presea stated.

"But he grew up with Dirk, so should it be Irving?" Colette blinked.

"Does it really matter what my last name is?" Lloyd sighed.

"Sure it does!" Sheena said. "I mean... Kratos IS your dad..."

"We really don't have to discuss this." Kratos stated. "Lloyd doesn't have to have my last name."

"But if he's your son then-" Zelos started again.

"We said that like three times!" Genis moaned.

"Indeed." Regal said simply.

"But still, 'Lloyd Aurion' has a cool sound to it." the red-haired chosen nagged.

"I don't want to change my name!" Lloyd moaned.

"..." Kratos looked away.

"Huh-? Da-! I didn't mean it like that!" the teen paled. "It's just- I just don't like change! Yeah! It's not

that I don't WANT to have your last name or anything! It's just-!"

"It's all right, you don't have to explain." the angel nodded his head.

"Well..." Lloyd groaned, feeling guilty all of a sudden.

"Maybe you could put your last names together!" Colette said. "Irving-Aurion!"

"That would be too much to say..." Sheena sighed.

"Can't we just drop this?" Lloyd sighed.

"Come on Lloyd!" Zelos urged. "What name would you rather have?"

"You can't make me choose that!" the teen paled. "That's like asking which dad I like more!"

"So which one DO you like more?" Genis poked him.

"WHAT? I AM NOT DECIDING THAT!"

"Can't we just go fishing?" Kratos tried to change the subject.

"Lloyd? Why don't you just take Kratos' last name for a day?" Presea stated.

"Huh?" Lloyd stared. "What's the point in that?"

"Alot is in a name." the girl monotoned. "It can affect how one is viewed or how they act."

"Really?" Genis stared.

"Yes, it is a some sub-form of psychology I believe."

"Well...I guess there's no harm in doing that..." Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay then, for

today, my name is Lloyd Aurion!"

"Great!" Raine smirked. "Then you'll have to go over all your homework, quizzes and tests and rewrite

your last name on all of them so we have proper records!"

"Wh-what?" Lloyd paled.

"Then tommorow you'll have to do it again when your last name is 'Irving' again!"

"Professor!" the teen gaped. "You can't be serious!"

"Added to that, since you took Kratos' last name he is now the guardian I have to discuss grades with

at parent teacher conferences."

"Wh-what? NO!" Lloyd was mortified.

"Parent-teacher conferences-?" Kratos stared.

"Yes. Let's start with Math." Raine pulled out a report card. "He's failing with a grade of ten."

"A wha-?" the seraph looked stunned.

Lloyd tried to escape, but Raine smacked him and made him pass out onto the floor.

"Furthermore, his grammar is horrendous and I reccommend you do literary exercises with him."

"Do what?" Kratos stared.

"About two hours a day."

"..." the angel's mind had snapped.

Meanwhile, everyone else had run away in pure terror. Lloyd regained consciousness and tried to run.

"STAY!" Raine shouted. "You have to explain to your father why you had detention for a month!"

"WHAT? I AM NOT GOING TO-!" Lloyd protested.

Raine seemed to hiss at him.

"I was framed!" the teen shouted. "There's no WAY I'd put noodles on your chair!"

"He put noodles on...?" Kratos stared at Raine.

"Yes. He did." the half-elf nodded. "And-"

"NO! NO DON'T TELL HIM!" Lloyd shouted.

"Too bad, he's your father so-"

"I changed my name back to Lloyd 'Irving' okay? SO DON'T TELL HIM!"

"It doesn't matter, he's your father so I have to tell him-"

"He put noodles on your chair and worms in your lunchbox." Kratos interuppted.

"H-how did you know that?" Raine went buggeyed.

"Regardless of the name..." the angel smirked at Lloyd. "He's still my son."

**Yes, that means Kratos did that to his teacher too. Gaspeth! I wrote this at ten at night, so if **

**it's odd or anything I'm sorry. I seriously thought of this while looking at Lloyd's statue, I told **

**my brother: 'Know what would be a good skit? If they all wondered if Lloyd's last name **

**should be Aurion and then Raine tried to make him redo all his homework!' That, obviously, is **

**where all this came from.**

**Review? PWEASE? (Puppy dog eyes.)**


End file.
